Tale of the Zheans (Application)
by Chanty420
Summary: Official third interactive story. Elphaba Thropp has formed a group of young women (young men are given special roles) who go with her and deal with people who commit crimes and injustice This shall be used for a future story, so this is sort of "interactive"... I just need to have characters, so go now! FOR NOW, SLOTS ARE GOING TO BE AVAILABE IF YOU PM ME
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the Zheans**

**A/N: Hey everyone, okay so this is my official third interactive story. My initial third story is deleted because I didn't really see the potential in it, so my apologies again to those who signed up for that. This is simply an application for my future story, so just saying...you won't be able to apply for that story anymore. This group was based on the Hunters of Artemis (I LOVE ARTEMIS AND PJO AND HOO AND SORRY RAMBLE) If you're a guy, contact me and I'll give you a special slot in the story :)**

Elphaba sat down beside a raven haired girl, who went by the name Cosette (I call my name Cosette, so go with it)

"Are you ready to find new members for future adventures?" She asked, her tone excited.

"Yes, I already am." She said, typing the list.

"Remember to tell them that they need to answer all the questions in review." She reminded. Cosette nodded before posting the survey.

_'Hello everyone! This is Cosette, representing Elphaba Thropp and her friends. We are looking for new applicants to join and become a Zhean, a skilled young woman capable of following orders and defeating enemies against what is right (as well as managing to get along with people and have fun with them). But to get in through the first stage and find your ranking, you have to answer this survey as honest as possible in the review box and state a short reason why (please state what the letter said as well). Results if you passed and your temporary rank is to be posted soon'  
><em>

_1 A killer is about to kill your enemy, what do you do_

_A Laugh evilly and let them get killed  
><em>

_B Help them! They still are humans_

_C Check to see if they are worth helping, because they were your enemy_

_2 You are greeted by your favorite character, how would you react?_

_A Faint and hug them very tightly  
><em>

_B Keep calm but smile wildly_

_C Stare at them and wonder how did they get here_

_3 You were on a mission with your fellow Zheans and leaders and you realized your parents died in an accident. How would you react?_

_A Force your members and leaders to abort the mission and talk about the situation  
><em>

_B Cry your heart out_

_C Stand numb but will nod silently_

_4 You were promoted by Glinda Upland so you can do a special mission! How do you react?_

_A Have tears in your eyes and nod in thanks  
><em>

_B Jump with joy and scream louder than Glinda_

_C Thank her politely before walking away and screaming for joy_

_5 Your first-in-command is sick, so you were asked to take the lead on a mission, but you don't know how to strategize for that mission, how would you lead them?_

_A Strategize as you go along  
><em>

_B Tell them to hold back the mission as you think of how to plan_

_C Use your own way of strategizing_

**A/N: Please remember the guidelines...thanks! Oh, and if you're a boy, remember to contact me for your special role. **


	2. First Official Screening

**1st Screening**

**A/N: Okay, I thank y'all so much for the amazing response, for this will really help me write my future story...if you weren't able to****see this announcement, you still have time (since this is the first screening), just review and answer your application results, and then the questions (well, the thing that needs to be answered in general) in this chapter...Plus, oh may gawd I'm stressed about not wanting Monday because we'll be doing a lot of performances so arghhhhhhhhhh... Plus, if you see your name here, please resend your Ozian name if you haven't PMed me...since my e-mails for the original story is gone, so please just send in your names.**

Elphaba, Nessa and Cosette just finished reading all the applications, and have sent the special requests.

"That boy would've been good on our team." Nessa pouted. Elphaba sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We're training young women, Nessie...plus, as much as I hate our rival, he'd do good there...let's just hope he will remember how he got there in the first place."

Nessa sighed this time but nodded. Cosette asked,

"So, should we post the temporary results for now? So that they know who they're against in terms of positions?" The Thropp sisters nodded. Cosette smiled before typing this in,

_'Good day, applicants! Today is the day I shall announce who have passed the first "screening". Don't worry if you've missed the filing of application, because since this list is temporary, you may still submit applications, as well as your answers to the following questions in this first official screening for a shot at being part of the Zheans! Okay, here it is...'_

_Please note that the position of First Lieutenant (We have the lieutenant parts based on the Military way...sort of' is already filled by me, Cosette. Thanks!  
><em>

_TEMPORARY list of positions and members (for the number of members may be added, and the position names may be changed)  
><em>

_Second Lieutenant - Doglover645 or WickedlyTalentedToni or Airhawk19  
><em>

_ Deputy Zhean - Fae's Flower or StephWickedGirl_

_Junior Zheans - UndefeatedAura, ElphieisPopular  
><em>

_Zhean Apprentices - LittleBitWicked, My Little Wicked  
><em>

_Like I said, please remember that these titles aren't the official titles (except for the Lieutenants), now it's question time! Answer as honestly as possible:  
><em>

_1. How would you react if you were given the assignment of First Lieutenant?  
><em>

_2. How would you react if you were to be given a special session with Fiyero? This session is about something he is good at_

_3. How would you react if your First Lieutenant was shot with a poisoned arrow while you just got shot in the wrist?_

_4. How would you react if you were forced to surrender to the enemy or else Nessarose dies?_

_5. How would you react if you realized one Zhean was a traitor _

_Good luck!_

**A/N: So that's basically it...remember what to do if you still plan to enter by now...and if you're gonna just do the screening, then submit your final Ozian names and your respective answers. **


	3. Second (Final) Screening

**2****nd**** (Final) Screening**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been stressed with requirements and memorizing my Demeter speech…this is the last screening, and in a few days or weeks, the story relating to this shall come out…I'll try to post it as soon as possible, but please remember that there are no promises. Thanks for the support once again!**

"Oh, can we recruit them now, Elphie?! I need girls to make over." Glinda gushed. Cosette chuckled while Elphaba rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Galinda, they are also here to train for missions, they aren't just going to become your dolls."

"They won't be dolls! They'll be my _models_." Glinda huffed. Cosette laughed this time as Elphaba instructed her,

"You should send in the final screening before we fully recruit them…they are all worthy, but we need to finalize their positions as we go through the missions…remember, we are scouting for the 2nd Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Hey future Zheans! It's time for the final screening, to see if you can officially become a member of our group. This will be the last set of questions before you will (hopefully) start your adventures with us! Here you go…._

_Fiyero and Elphaba were captured…you are then forced to poison one of their drinks or your whole group gets gunned down…Strategize_

_Boq has given you the tasks of finding new recruits…what will be your top three criteria for these future members?_

_You and your friend were grocery shopping when you realized the grocery is a trap….strategize_

_Your more dominant hand is twisted really bad, and you're being held captive with your free hand….how do you fish out the keys?_

_What is your personality as a member? And as a leader?_

_Your five leaders (Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero, Boq and Glinda) are taking you all on surprise trips….which person do you join with and why? (Note: Excuses cannot just be because they are your favorite, because that is a weird and shallow excuse)_

_You are given your most valued weapon…what is that weapon, and in what form would you hide it in (example: hide it as a ballpen, a pair of shades, etc.)_

_You are faced with three doors. Your first lieutenant who has gone through this tells you to pick the second….your best friend in the group tells you to pick the right, while a voice at the back of your mind tells you to pick the middle door…which door would you choose and why?_

_Last question is, what would you usually be found wearing during a mission and why?_

**A/N: So that was basically it…I suggest you review this instead…if your review accidentally gets cut in half, just make sure to guest review with your username or the name I know you as…..sorry for the grammar mistakes btw….:)**


	4. Official List

**Official List**

**A/N: Hey everyone...so here it is, the official list! I'm not sure when I'll be posting the actual story, but I think I'll be able to post it early (you know, being busy and stuff) so for now, I'll just be posting the list. Thanks for joining..**

Elphaba smiled contentedly at the list Cosette showed her. She nodded her head in approval. "This'll be a very good batch, I bet."

Cosette nodded in agreement. Nessarose smiled while Glinda giggled. "Maybe now I'll have at least one new girl friend who'd actually like make-up."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I should train them to dislike that dangerous thing."

"ELPHIE!" Glinda whined. Nessarose bit back a smile as she told Cosette, "You can go post the list now."

_Hey everyone! It's results day, and I know you're all excited as to what positions you'll be getting. Unfortunately, despite the fact that you all passed, there are only a few positions, which are the Second Lieutenant, Zhean Advisor and the Backup Head. But, don't worry if you haven't gotten a position! That does not mean that Elphaba, Nessarose or Glinda doesn't find you worth, it's just that they see the best potential in these three Zheans. Here it is!  
><em>

_Official Zheans (Station 23)  
><em>

_WickedlyTalentedToni - Second Lieutenant  
><em>

_Doglover645 - Zhean Advisor (high five on PJO)_

_Fae's Flower - Backup Head 1_

_Airhawk19 - Backup Head 2_

_UndefeatedAura - Zhean Apprentice 115_

_PhantomoftheBarricade1832 - Zhean Apprentice 246_

_My Little Wicked - Zhean Apprentice 427_

_StephWickedGirl - Zhean Apprentice 885_

_ElphieisPopular - Zhean Apprentice 143_

_LittleBitWicked - Zhean Apprentice 054_

_To all those future recruits who weren't able to file an application, we expect one soon! Now, one last thing to do before you are officially allowed to visit the headquarters. Just say this oath,  
><em>

_'I, (insert Ozian name), swears to fulfill the promises and responsibilities of becoming a true Zhean. I will not abuse my immortality gift, and as often as possible I shall avoid causing any deaths. I will stay loyal to my leaders as much as possible, unless put under forced control. I will get along with my members, and will do my best to maintain the camaraderie around us. This I say with the binding lace of our Zhean pack.'  
><em>

**A/N: Annnnnndddddd that was it...I'll be putting up the story once most of you say the pledge, because it is what binds the Zheans...and guys, please motivate me to think more positive...I've been pessimistic lately. Oh, and expect an update from one of my other stories soon as well...maybe when I'm back from my exposure**


End file.
